This invention relates to a device for identifying musical notes and making transpositions of music. It is an electronic device which speeds up and simplifies the transposition of notes and chords from one key to another, and identifies notes or chords and their positions within a particular key.
In arranging or scoring music for a variety of instruments, it is often necessary to transpose notes or chords from a particular key to different notes in a different key for that particular instrument. For example, an alto sax is scored a major sixth higher than it sounds on the piano so that music requiring a concert middle C in the key of middle C for the alto sax, would be scored A in the key of A.
To assist a musician or composer in carrying out the necessary transpositions, various mechanical or chart devices have been previously devised or recommended. For instance, Canadian Pat. No. 631,993 of Capps, issued Dec. 5, 1961, describes a slide rule type of computer for use in transposing chords of various types and combinations, and also to locate, identify and invert such chords. Similarly, Canadian Pat. No. 773,425 of Gaillard, issued Dec. 12, 1967 describes an apparatus made in the form of discs rotatable with respect to each other for storing, retrieving technical musical data including the positions of chords. Canadian Pat. No. 383,007 of Hunter, issued Aug. 1, 1939 describes and illustrates a musical teaching device comprising a chart with a slide bar shiftable across notation marks on the chart. Again, such a device is useful in transposing music from one key to another. A chart apparatus fitting behind the key board of a musical instrument to assist in finding chords is described and illustrated in Canadian Pat. No. 710,999 of A. J. Weis, issued June 8, 1965.
Very little of an electronic nature has been described in the prior art for assisting in locating or transposing chords. Canadian Pat. No. 831,713 of Schmoyer et al., issued Jan. 13, 1970 describes a teaching device which, upon selection of a key, is activated to provide a visual display indicative of other notes or keys which make up the triad formed from that particular key, and the appropriate bass note. Also of general background interest is Canadian Pat. No. 678,611 of Bode, issued Jan. 21, 1964 which describes an apparatus adapted for use with keyboard instruments which enables the player of the instrument to transpose music to different key signatures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a small lightweight electronic device to be used in music arranging, composing, teaching, and the like, which permits identification of chords and notes and chord positions in a particular key, and transposition of music from one key to another.